Radioactive dust
by Soapyflorr
Summary: Hey guys it's soapy I like to say that I really do enjoy making stories and I like for you to read my story I know my summary might be dumb but I like for you to take your time and let me know how my story is I stories about Courier six in the of world of RWBY


Author's notes I like to start off by the main description of the main character, know that this is my first and ever fanfic no joke I'm being serious. constructional criticism is very much welcome but I do not tolerate outright disrespect so please be kind and generous towards your fellow human and most importantly I do not own anything at all, credits go too Bethesda and Rooster Teeth I own nothing, except for my ideas of implementing of a story involving their ideas

Name( Jeremiah Hendricks * but doesn't know after Lonesome Road DLC*) post name is six Ethnicity Hispanic ~ skin tone / brown

Age in the Mojave (46) age in RWBY( 17)

Hair~ short and faded Face is clean cut but two scared two bullet wounds to the forehead (faint) and a long scar on the left eye brow straight down his left Jawbone

Eye color~ light chocolate brown

Height (5ft'10in) Body frame ~vary fit and stocky

Moral compass ~ good karma

Skills

Lockpicking(75)

Medicine(80)

Melee(70)

Weapons(100)

Repair(95)

Science(90)

Sneak(40)

Speech(85)

Survival(65)

special

•Strength +9

•Perception +8

•Endurance +8

•Charisma /7/

•Intelligence 6(after brain surgery) +9

•Agility +8

•Luck / 7/

Main-perks •gun nut •Jerry rigging •strong back • stone wall •tough guy •Trigger Discipline •wild wasteland• heavyweight • educated

Sub-perks • adamantium skeleton • monocytes breeders • reinforced spine •big brained • intense training (6)

Appearance in the story •combat (Elite riot gear, Elite riot gear helmet and a 1st Recon beret) •casual wear Daniel's outfit with or (without)The Courier Duster and a Desperado hat... sometimes

{Main weapons} (all ammunition in total)

a light shining in darkness (120 rounds)

Riot shotgun improve parts modded (101)

Auto Bushmaster M4A1 under-barrel grenade launcher (432) (16 40mm)

Pushy max modded ~left hand modified with Pip-Boy

Hydro ballistic fist Max modded~right handed ( can use guns while equipped)

{Weapons in the pipboy}

Big Mountain transportalPonder~

displacer glove modded~

Two Step goodbye modded~

MR hyperbreeder ALPHA~

Love and Hate~

Dynamite (7)

grenades(8)

plasma grenades(6)

C4 explosive(4)

Rangers sequoia (76)

Sonic emitter Gabriel's bark (55)

Grenade launcher(30)

Pensacola (60)

light machine gun max modded [hot key] )(432)

Survivalist rifle with sling(146)

anti-material rifle max modded (99)

Dinner bell (101)

AR1L laser rifle(98)

Jeremiah's Tesla Cannon modded(94)

battery Q-35 matter modulator (94)

battery Esther (3)

{And A lot of medical supplies} and some trinkets here and there.

Prolage

Courier six a man that climbed Back From Hell from his own grave, a man that fought against the waves of Destiny, rewriting his own fate and to write it down in the books. after being popped in the head twice by Benny just for the sake of his personal gain. It took The Courier a month to recover (thanks to the high level medication and the steadfast reaction time of Victor and Doc Mitchell bless their soul) but salvation was at a cost and lost his memory, but some things were clear as day and others were not ... frustrated and lack of a past he wandered the wastelands with one thing on his mind Revenge and receiving information on his would be an executioner from Victor he was told to head down to new Vegas and from that day on the notorious Courier six was in the making.

CHAPTER 1 I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

/Courier 6 POV/ I woke up in pain and a lot of it was in the head region (fuck too many drinks uhhh the last place i was at was in... the sink? Maybe) as time went on letting my head swell down I sit up knowing that I was laying on the floor of the sandy desert of the Mojave and it was dark outside except for the beautiful stars that shined above me but I decided not to pay attention to it but rather Focus my attention on the contraption of my left arm a Pip Boy 3000 a piece of fine Machinery that saved my ass more times I can count

I quickly the pressed buttons for the map menu and waited for the map to load up what felt like forever was a message that popped up in the Pip-Boy [satellite not detected please contact Vault Co Inc] I looked dumbfounded at my Pip-Boy I turned around and try to look for the strip The Shining beacon my Lucky 38 Casino in the darkness my prized Jewel in the Wasteland the strip contains many other casinos that awaited for each wastelander for opportunity and Fortune but no not anymore i used for the profit to improved everyday lives, in due time things will changed. what I've set in stone in the strip will leave foundations for the future but some people will do anything for a little chance of Fortune and there's nothing wrong with getting rich.

But I couldn't find any lights i was probably far into the wastelands of the desert I look to the stars one more time for guidance that's when it hit me like a force of a super mutant with a super Sledge...I saw the Moon it look like...like someone took a bat to a plate. mouth agape I didn't know what to do I just sat down on the sandy floor again looking at the moon I was shocked I didn't know what to say (what the fuck happened to it). I quickly pulled out the transporteralPonder from my pipboy and pulled the trigger... nothing happened what felt like an eternity (probably 10 minutes)of me staring up at the sky and the transporteralPonderI in hand I heard a howl in the near distance a menacing howl

knowing that it was time for action I quickly load up my Pip-Boy to digitalize Dinner Bell a prize shotgun from my collection and putting back the transporteralPonder into my pipboy, I did a quick inventory scan seeing that nothing has changed I had no worries about my inventory, my combat armor was on and Dinner Bell out I was ready for the world and fate once again

I decided to head towards north of this unknown area of the desert as my boots hit the sand I made quite the distance in short time I kept looking around for a Landmark trying to spot a man made object looking for any type life of civilization In the heat of me looking for directions I see a illuminative light then smoke... smoke? there must be fire I quickly put the pedal to the metal and paced myself into a light jog to see a campfire and a person sitting near the campfire I can't help but to sigh in relief of spotting a human, but now I grew weary of this I looked up to the Moon once again knowing it was still...broken I look back to the campfire and see the Shadow shaped human (is it really a person ?)

I decided to go against my better judgement by approaching this being. So I took off my Elite riot gear helmet and inserting it back into the Pip-Boy letting my shotgun rest inside of my coat via sling as I approached shadowy figure with a caution I slowly let out a whistle letting my presence known to him/her I can see head movement looking towards my Direction he/she clearly spotted me and stood up. now that I got a closer look I can see he was a male and see some sort of blade weapon near him and he slowly went outta reach for but I quickly put my hands up in the air a universal language of peace before the guy can speak I spoke for him

"oya amigo I mean you no harm I'm just a little lost at the moment I was wondering if I can sit down and rest I reassured you I mean no harm"

... after a bit the male spoke "got any booze?"

I can't help but chuckle and say "looks like I'm the hombre for the job"

I reached into my coat and slowly pulled out a full bottle of wasteland tequila" I hope you can hold your liquor well"

... the mystery man start to laugh "I think I'm going to enjoy my company with you"

I can't help but laugh at his thought. I sat down cracked open the bottle and took a swig, as the concoction was making it way down to my liver I passed the bottle to my temporary companion as we were near the fire I got a good look at him around 35ish age, black ruggish hair, mysterious red eyes and stumbled chin hair his appeals more... unsuitable for this weather Black Pants white and grey button-up shirt with... a cape? Eh I don't judge but I got to look at his weapon more closely It was a blade that look like a sword but what appears to be... mechanical parts... I don't know how to describe it... definitely had more than one function (this place is definitely getting weirder and weirder) l ...gotta be weary of this guy.

He took a swig and immediately coughed "oh damn this is some strong shit" and proceeded to take another sip, I smiled at that

"thanks it's homemade"

the mysterious man looked at me with confusion "really you maked this"

I nodded "yea I did it's a family recipe"

the mysterious Man hummed as he was staring at me... I knew what he was doing he was judging my character I can see it in his eyes he was trying to find that false sense of security ever so worried an each other's presence. I sloon over near him arm out stretch for the bottle, he passed it without any hesitation I took a couple of more swigs and offered it back he politely declined and ask "tell me kid what are you doing out here in the middle of bum fuck nowhere"

thoughts were running through my head I needed to think of about something on fly "I was doing a courier job and got lost on the way back"

he stared at me trying to find a some sort of fidget or any sign of that I might be lying. For a hot minute there was silence I broke the Silence by saying" what your name amigo"

..."lucky" I stared at him obviously this was a lie

" alright lucky I'm six I was looking for directions to the nearest city you wouldn't happen to have a device that would make our location known on a map would you?"

"what kind of name is six?"

"What kind of name is lucky?"

Lucky chuckled "I see you catch on quick kid you remind me of me when I was younger, do you not know where we are? "

I didn't understand what he meant by this but I didn't care what I really needed was a location of where am i so I ask again" do you know where we are?"

"We're in the middle of the desert" lucky said

I I frowned at this "do you know where the nearest settlement is"

Lucky stay silent for a bit thinking... I wasn't going to talk I use silence to get my point across. Finally lucky spoke "I'm actually being picked up here by a vertibird soon and I can try to make an arrangement to drop you off at a nearest settlement on the way to vale"

i sat their processing what he just said to me (vale?) "vertibird?" was all said

Lucky looked at me" yeah vertibird you got a problem with flying, Motion sickness?

"Nothing of the sort it's just that I never thought you would have friends in high places"

Lucky (who look surprised) was about to say something but we are both immediately felt the rumble underneath our feet and ass they're bothsitting down 35 meters from us a giant fucking radscorpion sprung underneath the sand while it was wildly screeching and ravaging over to us I was quick on my feet being the first to stood up my body moving on its own caulking dinner bell what's was loaded in bell was super slugs I popped off all five rounds setting off huge booms in the night I loaded 5 more shell back into the holding chamber the five shots and one in the chamber . All 11 hit its mark the problem was it didn't do jack shit and now moveing more closer to us at a alarming rate but danm those shells were super slugs something that even a super mutant can't shrug off as I notice my surroundings their were mor dark creatures with the same glowing red eyes and bone-like structures on their bodies like a sort of armor but I didn't care. I harnessed the hydro ballistic fist on to my right arm fastening all the straps and making sure the safety was off if i feel the normal vibrations of it and hear their slight hum of the machine doing it's job caulking back Dinner Bell and loading in new shell torpedo shell's ( Explosive Rounds) i was already ready to spit on fate's face once again.

This Giant radscorpion is terrifying there's nothing like I've ever seen before bigger then the Robo scorpion I fought. The bone like armor was tougher than most metals and super slugs were not enough the switch to Torpedo rounds For Dinner Bell were a great success but danm did i just pissed It Off. my shots were on the face blowing out most of its eyeballs out on the left Vision. I ran towards the right of me to the nearest rock formation it was just a Sly group of rocks about 2 meters tall and a half a meter to the left and right boulders near to cover me. no use for dinner bell quickly pulling up my Pip-Boy digitizing Dinner Bell back in the Pip-Boy I chose my survivalist rifle and I quipped the ammo with AP rounds I lean to the right (not caring about lucky probably just ran off maybe..)

shooting five rounds in into the radscorpions right side of the face trying to eliminate all vision soon as I turned around I should have fired less rounds not only having five in the mag I see a group of 3 beefed-up Yao Guai and these factors were huge on their end. Knowing that I had a 22m tall radscorpion behind me I jumped over the rock formation and hauled ass to the left of me. dashing about I noticed lucky into a fighting stance his sword now low gripping with two hands shifted into a... scythe (holy hell that's cool) as he ran towards the (probably blinded) radscorpion he swooped in jumping on top of it's wide head and jumping again now towards the wildly swinging its stinger dripping with toxic venom and sliced off the beast tail. Danm... it was some spectacular shit I've seen my most wildest days that was by far the most impressive feat. as he finished off the radscorpion with a brutal strike right towards its brain cavity.

I was now focused on the three (dark?) Yao GuaiI behind me already changed the mag to a fresh set of AP I'll load it on these three fuckers heads...that's when shit hit the fan quickly a we were surrounded by a lot of them but kinda far away but that's not my concern now what is was a group of (same themes of recent inhabitants, dark, pale white bone armor, piercing red eyes... and bigger) wolfs probably 25 + was now divided by two divisions trying to get me and lucky the beast now running at the both of us with full intent to kill trying to use their numbers against 2 knowing this I pulled out of fresh stick of dynamite courteous Pistol Pete lighting it up and letting it hold in my hand for a couple of seconds and I drop that fucker and ran backward to leer in the pack towards the stick... it did its job and exploded killing half of its pack now dazed survivors arming up my survivalist rifle and mowing the rest leaving no opposition turning my focus on the lucky seeing if he needed help but no he took them out all gracefully did it... like a dance, this guy has definitely was skilled Warrior. I couldn't risk the factor that we were surrounded I pulled up my pit-boy and switched out my survivalist rifle to my Auto Bushmaster M4A1 my Ammo was the same AP round only had 55 AP rounds of 5.56 left excluding the rounds in my mag 30 noticeing that are these dark creatures in many different shapes and sizes they're all creepy as hell now closer then ever I fired rounds trying to limit their members and useing my under barrel for a closely group of these ...demons ( am in hell?)

I call for lucky " hey we're surrounded we need to stick together and eliminate the opposition, when's your evac coming"

as I said this I unloaded on the beastly enemy in front of me mowing down any of those who dare to charge at me. not wanting to be alone am I charge 15 Meters towards lucky who is engaging the wolf demons to closely to shoot and risk friendly fire i keeping on my sprint and jumped and drop kicking one the was about to nip lucky, now on the floor I shot the one that I dropped kicked in the head killing it instantly. Immediately standing up by the time I stood up lucky was finished killing them.

lucky looked at the horde then back to me"I called them an hour ago so it should be 15 to 30 minutes tops, do you think you can hold on?"

Before I could even answer him three more giant radscorpions pop underneath the sand encircling us both probably 10 Meters away with no time to react the radscorpion Unleashed it's mighty giant pincers on the trying to grab a hold of me and split me in two knowing this I I balled up my right fist setting up for a lethal punch my Hydro ballistic fist would tear open the pincher right at the joint knowing my calculated moves it seceded on destroying Its Right pincer by the time the pincers was already destroyed I was shooting my rounds and unloading a the rest of the mag of AP rounds right on its face the 17 rounds did job

now empty mag and the dead giant radscorpion with his giant Stinger tail laying limp on the side with first one dead I immediately ran to the side of the giant demon using its corpse as a as a barrier between me and the others not focusing on lucky who I heard demonic screeching from behind (he engaging one)

mind thinking and body working on its own with another mag reset I turn still by my cover to see lucky who is now on top of a demon radscorpion it tail already been chopped off who is now trying to avoid the Third Giant radscorpion piercers using this to my advantage. the third being distracted I changed my 40 mm round to a fresh explosive round and unloaded on its tail. Destroying the tail but now turning its focus on me but it didn't matter its face exposed I immediately sent shots towards it face now blinded lucky jump from the second dead demon scorpion towards the third sitting a lethal blow towards his brain cavity killing it instantly

I turned around( FUCK) and immediately felt pain towards my left right thigh then my right side of my body I look down for a split second and saw a similar shape bone-like structure a foot tall and an half an inch thick piercing my right thigh and my gut luckily it didn't hit the metal of my thigh bone and the second wounded was not that deep thanks too my body armor but the fucker got me, my muscle tissues now torn ignoring it I saw what caused it 20 M away with seem like an odd looking demon creature its head full of spikes It had a spider-like legs but it had six legs and the spikes on the head are the same diameter of what was stuck between my right thigh. took me two seconds to registrate the enemy and I made it bleed now that am pissed off that I was injured i unloaded what was rest of my magazine towards fucking demon killing it in the process

fuck this I need something that pack a punch pulling up my Pip-Boy and putting back my Bushmaster for my Q-35 matter modulator setting my sides for a new Target I almost failed to notice more of these spitter bone demons to the left of me ejecting more spikes towards my direction I jumping away from their line of fire on to my two feet I shot green glutes of plasma towards the enemy and it worked wonders one hit and it was immediately disintegrated into a pile green goo...mistake number 2

(holy fuck ) never take your eyes off the enemy. pain all through out my back (fuckers got me again) 3 bone spikes we're now inserted through my back. the force from the three spikes push me fowards on to the soft sand laying on my stomach (the spikes were inserted deep)I pushed up using all my strength to stand up quickly turning around and avoiding more spikes I sent Fury of Evergreen plasma towards my enemy missing a couple of shots and landing on the 3rd I can hear hovering from the distance and I can feel my body bleeding from the inside(internal bleeding is no joke I need medical attention but I'm still surrounded)

mind racing and pain throughout my body I noticed more demon wolves running I don't know how many they are! my vision blurry! Sprinting towards my direction the same intent to kill was still present now holding my Q-35 matter modulator waste height I started picking my shots off at the large group of demon wolves slowly picking them off /they'reThe Beasts continued to come closer and the trail of green goop became longer. the last demon got a couple of metres in front of me click..click... click

(Fuck! should have been counting my shots now am out of ammo) the Beast thought it got the better of me but no what they got was a haymaker of a slugga fist right on the kisser exploding its brain and dark matter all over the place what weirded me out was after I killed them it takes a couple of seconds for them to actually ...dissolve? it was strange but the pain did not allow me to dwell on it for too long more spikes came towards my direction nearly dodging a couple but one hit me on my right shoulder( FUCK NOT GOOD) now on my back the spikes pushed deeper into my back

"RHAAA * cough* (coughing out blood) FUCK YOU" trying to stand

I can see lucky grabbing a hold of me pulling me up and helping me walk towards the now spotted vertibird landed on the Sandy floor I can see two groups of people my vision blurry I can't describe them. turning my attention towards the demons I'm pulling out my light shining in darkness from my thigh holster and sending shots towards the demons the same Spike demon from before shot a couple of the spikes now coming towards me and lucky lucky who got hit with one surprisingly didn't take any damage they just merely bounce off his body (HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK)

but me on the other hand I actually turned into a pin ficking cushion two of them hitting right on the mark one in the abdominal area and the other my right(holy fuck I don't think I can make this)

7 spikes we're now and pierce in my body. lucky who is now shocked had blood on his shirt. coughing up more blood and it was stating to running down my chin I limped towards the vertibird the new group of people were helping me up on the bird and other group distracting the other demons we made it on board and I can hear the door closing I laid on my side on the floor putting my Pip-Boy up to my face and pressing buttons for the medical item menu and popped off what I needed pliers, stimpacks, Medx, sewing kit, and a super stimpak. injecting a couple of medx into my neck I called out for lucky

" lucky... lucky come over here" he did so his mouth was agape a lot of blood was seeping on the floor of the vertibird wasting no time I spoke" here you need to pull the spike out"

handing him over the pliers he stood there for a couple of seconds I shouted this time again to get his attention "you need to pull these out now... hurry I can still live if you just hurry and pull these out"

he wasted no time pulling them all out as he did so I instructed him to inject me with a stimpack in each hole and sewing each gash one at a time. I lay there patched up my mind began to drift off due to the lack of blood( I hope I don't die) over to the distance I can hear an argument all I can make up a word of the argument was "no Aurora" I couldn't help but drift off into the darkness mine slowly pacing myself into a deep slumber closing my eyes I slept.( hope I didn't die)


End file.
